The present invention relates to optoelectronics and more specifically to the art of producing a visible image with the aid of a photoconductor under the action of image carrying radiation. The invention can be used for producing bright images of static and dynamic processes and objects in infravision, television, projection and duplicating technique.
Photoconductors have gained widespread application in modern optoelectronics for reproduction, registration and the holding of images in photocopy technology and in photoelectroluminescent methods.
Methods for producing visible images with the aid of a photoconductor under the action of irradiation carrying the image and causing the appearance of current and charges in the photoconductor and the medium accomodating the photoconductor, and which medium, under the action of current and charges, is adapted to render the image visible when illuminated.
The medium which is adapted to render the image visible under the action of current and charges used in the above-described prior art methods is an electrolyte which is a solution of blue vitriol, or salts of silver, which solution deposits image reproducing metal on the surface of a photoconductor in response to the passage of a current and charges therethrough. All this results in low sensitivity, requires further development and causes difficulties experienced in registering the rapidly changing images with time created by the irradiation, which is a direct result of low dissipation of the developing light by the thin metal layer deposited on the photoconductor during the insignificantly small period of time during which the image is exposed. Due to the impossibility of using high density current, a rapid change also occurs for developing the surfaces of the image frames.